


Outlawed

by katkinn95



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gun Violence, M/M, Motorcycle club, Motorcycles, Organized Crime, Prison, Rival Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katkinn95/pseuds/katkinn95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two members of opposing motorcycle gangs fall in love but their relationship is ended and are torn from each other by their respective clubs. They act as hit men, security, and partake in illegal gun running, drug dealing, and pornography production. After reconnecting years later, they have to fight desperately to be together and be accepted by their clubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is 19, Eren is 5

Levi stood behind a short, bouncing mop of chocolate hair. The small frame of the child practically vibrating in front of him. 

"Tch." Levi let his usual disapproving remark slip from his mouth as he waited impatiently for his turn at the vending machine. 

The child in front of him turned his head, eyeing Levi cautiously before turning around completely to face him. 

"Hello" the boy beamed up at him, his teal eyes wide and bright, and smile filled with tiny, white teeth.

Levi glanced down at the beautiful boy who couldn't be much older than 4 or 5, and gave a heavy nod acknowledging the boys greeting. He couldn't help but admire the child's stunning eyes and inviting smile. The boy was small and dressed very similarly to himself. Black t-shirt, leather jacket, blue jeans and high tops. He certainly looked the part and would have fit right in standing in line for the vending machine in a medium security prison visitation room. Except for the fact that he was five years old. 

"Why are you here?" The boy asked inquisitively.

"Visiting." He replied. 

"Me too! I get to see my dad today." the boy pointed behind Levi at a table where two men sat. Levi recognized both all too well. The president Grisha Yeager and vice president Hannes of GMC. Garrison Motorcycle Club. Although Levi had only been actively included in club business for a few years he had grown familiar with the rival clubs and their members years ago. Garrison and the MC Levi was a member of, Scouts Motorcycle Club, had had beef for years. Grisha and Erwin Smith, the president of SMC had always been at each others throats over charter territory and buyer’s exclusivity. And he was talking to the five-year-old son of his rival. Perfect. “Who do you get to see?!” 

“Uncle.” Levi replied stepping around the inquisitive boy and dispensed his change into the machine. 

“Ohh…is he in your club too?” The kid queried, his eyes full of wonder.  
Levi smirked. The brat had obviously been brought up in the club and around its members, it was clear he intended to follow in his father’s footsteps and even admired the life of MC members and couldn’t wait to have his fathers MC cut hanging heavily on his shoulders. It made Levi sort of sick to his stomach. Although he loved his brothers, it wasn’t a life he would have chosen for himself, or for this bright eyed little boy. This life came with the inevitability of a criminal record, friends - no brothers - dying right in front of you, monumental sacrifices and even the possibility of losing your own life if you got into enough shit with the wrong people. 

“No…not anymore” Levi answered. 

“Did he tell on someone? Dad says bad things happen to people who tell.” Eren evidently had already been dumped into the club life. 

“Nah, he aint a rat.” Levi told Eren, walking around him, heading back to where his uncle Kenny was seated in the spacious visitation room. 

Levi could hear the rubber sole of the boys Chuck Taylors hitting the linoleum floor, following him. Levi stopped walking, which obviously surprised Eren since he found himself running right into the back of Levis legs, knocking him flat on his ass. 

“Pfft. Careful brat.” Levi smirked at the startled boy. 

“It’s Eren!” The boy picked himself off the ground, wiping his hands on his pants. 

“Okay, Eren, go find whoever brought you. You’re dad is gonna be pissed if he sees you following me.” Levi threw over his shoulder walking away from Eren. 

“He told me to get a snack, said he gotta talk with Hannes” Eren explained, practically running to keep up with Levis long stride.

The two approached a table where an older man sat at a table. He was long, and lean, and had a scruffy brown beard and matching hair that was slicked back. He had deep lines littering his face making him look much older than he probably was. Levi didn’t resemble his uncle at all. He was quite the opposite actually. He was short, though nobody would ever mention it or they’d get the worst ass whoopin of their life. Silky, obsidian hair styled in an undercut so the longest pieces brushed his harsh cheek bones like black feathers. His features were sharp, and were only accentuated by his porcelain skin. The only common feature was their leanness, though Levi was heavily muscled his stature camouflaged his physique making him appear lean and even delicate. 

Levi sat down across from the man, tossing the bag of pretzels from the vending machine on the table in front of the man. Eren dragged a chair from the empty table next to them over and climbed onto it, tucking his feet under him to lift up so his elbows rested on the table next to Levi. 

“What the fuck Levi, what are you doing with Yeager’s boy?!” the man directed at Levi

“Relax Kenny, the kid followed me over here, Yeager’s busy with his VP.” Levi replied

“Get lost kid” Kenny turned to Eren “We got business”

“But I’m booooored” Eren whined “You can have half my Sour Patch Kids if I can stay! But only the orange and green ones.” 

Kenny chuckled heavily “Already dealing like your old man, huh? Fine, you’ve got yourself a deal kid.” 

Erens face lit up, Levi knew it wasn’t just because he would have some entertainment, but the recognition that he was like his old man. The boy popped open his gummies and dumped them on the table, separating the colours pushing all the orange and green ones to the opposite side of the table, occasionally popping one of his own into his mouth downing it after barely chewing it. Levi cringed at the disgusting action, not even wanting to imagine how filthy these tables were.  
Levi couldn’t help but smile to himself. He never thought he could ever like a kid, he had always despised them. They were all so loud and obnoxious. But Eren…he was something different. Smart. Tenacious. Tough. 

“EREN.” A voice boomed behind them, pulling Levi out of his reflection he turned to find Hannes clearly fuming. 

Eren jumped off his seat and ran up to Hannes “Go say goodbye to your old man, Eren.”

“Kay!” Eren agreed cheerfully, taking off in the direction of his father before skidding to a halt and running back up to Levi. When he stood in front of him he held out his hands “Here.” Levi extended his hand to find sticky red and yellow Sour Patch Kids being dumped into his palm. “Bye Levi!” Eren waved as he bounded off to find his father. 

Hannes stood square in front of Levi, towering over him. “Save it VP, I know what you’re gonna say.” Levi cut Hannes off before he could even get the first word out. 

“Well I’ll say it anyways. Stay away from Eren. Don’t matter that Garrison and Scouts deal, you or any of your boys ever lay hand on that boy and I’ll put a bullet in your temple, if Grisha hasn’t already. Wouldn’t be surprised if his old lady got to you first either.” 

Levi nodded stiffly, clenching his jaw. He watched as Hannes strode out with Eren, the boy throwing a wide grin at Levi before walking out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is 26, Eren is 12.
> 
> Ahh, this chapter is super short..sowwie :o I promise the story will start picking up soon!

Eren stood at the top of the steep incline of Steel street with his best friend Armin, his adopted sister Mikasa, and their childhood friends Jean and Marco. Jean had challenged Eren to a race. Down the steepest hill they could find. In a tire. Winner got bragging rights, loser had to do the others homework for a week once they returned to school in a few weeks. All through summer break Jean and Eren were always coming up with hairbrained schemes and adventures that they dragged their friends on. The competetive boys had always been like this since meeting kindergarten, the duo always getting into trouble. This wasn't the first stupid thing they had done and it certainly wouldn't be the last. 

Eren had taken the tires from the clubhouse garage; they always had a bunch of spares lying around the garage so nobody would be missing them for few hours. The pair wandered around Trost all the while the rest of them trailed behind attempting to talk the scheming duo out of their plan. Finally finding the perfect hill the boys took their positions, sliding their lanky bodies inside the tires, their legs sticking out the sides to steady themselves. 

"Please Eren, your mom will be so mad when she finds out about this" Armin making a last stitch effort to talk his friend out of his little stunt. Mikasa stood just behind Armin, her face a blank, but Eren knew what she was thinking. She acted like his mother, always following him around and asking if he was okay, Eren found it more than annoying and felt smothered by her protectiveness. 

"Nahh, shes never gonna know Armin. And how could I ever turn down a challenge from horseface" Eren brushed his friend off turning to Jean, where Marco was doing exactly what Armin had just done. "Ready horseface?!"

"I'm gonna kick your ass so bad, Yeager" Jean ginned back him

"Pfft. In your dreams" Eren scoffed

After their exchange, Armin counted down from three, signaling the duo to tuck their legs in and allow their tires to pick up speed. The boys rolled down the hill almost in unison, Eren picking up a little more momentum and taking the lead. Halfway down the hill Eren hit a deep crack in the pavement, sending him and his tire wobbling and bouncing chaotically down the hill, before sending Eren flailing out of his tire and landing harshly on the hot asphalt his body rolling before coming to a stop. The boy lay stll at the bottom of the hill. Jean stuck his legs out of the tire, allowing him to slow down enough to bail safely and run over to his friends limp body. The rest of their friends sprinting frantically down the hill. 

The group crowded Erens body, Mikasa taking his hand in hers and squeezing tightly, shouting at Eren to open his eyes, Jean knelt next to his face, giving him a few gentle slaps trying to rouse him from unconsciousness. 

"Oh crap crap crap" Jean panicked looking at Mikasa "What are we gonna do, we killed him" 

"No, hes still breathing" Armin stated putting his ear to Erens mouth listening to his best friends light breath. Eren came to just then, dazed for a second before making loud, garbled pterodactyl noises, the injured boy clutching his left arm to his chest. Armin helped Eren up to a sitting position.

"CRAP" Eren voiced before leaning over and hurling violently onto the pavement, the rest of them jumping back so they wouldn't get sprayed by his vomit. Just as Eren finished emptying his stomach onto the ground the loud snarl of a motorcycle rounded the corner. 

The man on the bike stopped just short of the group, cutting the engine and nudged his kickstand forward, dismounting his bike. 

Five pairs of eyes were glued to the petite man dressed in black standing in front of them, though he didn't give any of them any notice. The strangers steely eyes were glued to Eren, full of recognition. He would know those Caribbean blue eyes anywhere. They would always belong to a bouncing little boy handing him Sour Patch KIds. 

Astonishment plastered the young boys features, his voice matching his expression "LeVI?!" Eren moved to get up but grimaced and sucked in a sharp breath at the pain shooting through his arm and shoulder, hot tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. A small trickle of blood ran down the side of his face and dropped off the edge of his jaw and onto his shirt, the source unclear as most of his bare skin was covered in road burn. 

"EREN" Levi jumped and rushed to the boys side at the sight of his obvious pain "Don't move okay." He turned to the others practically shouting "What the fuck were you brats doing?!" 

Marco took the liberty of giving Levi the rundown of what just transpired, his voice dripping with concern. 

Levi regarded the pile of vomit next to Eren with disgust, but mostly concern. He had obviously hit his head and sustained a concussion, and needed to get to a hospital right away. He gathered the boy up into his arms, careful not to jostle him, cradling his slight frame. Levi mounted his bike with Eren situated in front of him, a strong arm bound Eren to his chest tightly. "Go get his fuckin' parents would ya? Send them to the hospital" he directed at the stunned children before kicking his bike to life and leaving them sprinting after him. 

The ride to the hospital was quick, Levi disregarding traffic laws completely, only concerned with getting the kid to a doctor. Eren leaned back, deeper into Levis chest, the older giving a tight squeeze on Erens shoulder, reassuring the boy. When they arrived Levi scooped Eren up again and carried him into the emergency room, looking around for the nearest nurse. A group of women dressed in lavender scrubs stood at a desk chatting.

"Hey, wanna do you job sometime today?!" Levi shouted at the gaggle of women. Their expressions mirrored that of a deer caught in headlights. Two of them ran off and rolled a gurney over to Levi, allowing him to deposit Eren onto it. He turned to walk out, knowing his parents would soon be there, but felt a hand grab onto his, squeezing tightly. Levi spun around to see Eren staring at him "Wait, please Levi, don't leave yet?" Eren begged, clearly frightened and in pain. 

Levi gripped the boys hand, using his other to stroke the boys hair comfortingly "I'm right here okay. I'm not leaving" Levi reassured him.  Eren nodded, his tears finally spilling over the egde and rolled down his cheeks. Levis chest tightened, wishing desperately that he knew how to comfort the boy. He wasn't like Erwin, he never knew what to say to anyone, especially a kid. And if it had been anyone else he wouldn't have given a second thought about walking right out of that emergency room without looking back. But this was Eren. The persistent happy boy that bounced his way into Levis life and never left. The only kid that didn't cower at Levi's harsh exterior. He was different.   

The nurses hovering around Eren, poking and prodding him, examining the extent of his injuries. Levi running through the story the freckled kid had told him on the side of the road with one of the nurses. A doctor rushed over, the nurses listing Erens injuries and symptoms, they all murmured deciding Eren's diagnostics and treatment plan as Levi sat on the edge of the gurney trying to distract Eren any way that he could. After the plan was set they took Eren for a CT scan to determine the severity of his concussion, and x-rays for his arm. Waiting for the results Eren was wheeled into a private room where a nurse came in and treated his superficial wounds, a temporary cast and sling supporting his arm. Eren gripping Levi's hand the entire time, squeezing tightly when the disinfectant stung his open wounds. Once the nurses left, Eren relaxed visibly. 

"Thanks. For staying. And stuff.." Eren looked down at the crumpled hospital sheets, embarrassed about his earlier pleas.

"Sure kid." Levi replied. 

"And umm...can you not tell anyone? Y'know..about the crying. I'd never live it down if Jean found out." The boy obviously embarrassed at his lack of ability to control his tears.

Levi smirked, "I didn't see a thing." Eren seemed relieved knowing his pride wouldn't be as injured as his body. 

A nurse appeared at the door leading Grisha and Carla, Eren's parents, into the room. Carla rushed to the edge of where Eren lay comfortably, taking the boys face into her hands kissing his face over and over.

"Mom. Ugh.. I'm fine okay, it's not that big a deal." He said trying to escape the attack. 

"Not a big deal?! You could have been killed! What were you thinking?!" Carla practically yelled.

Eren's and his mothers banter continued. Grisha stood on the opposite to Levi, behind Carla. The man cleared his throat, getting Levi's attention, his eyes fixed on Levi and Eren's clasped hands, an obvious cue to get the fuck out. Levi withdrew his hand, stood, slipped into his leather cut, and walked around the edge of the bed and out into the hall. His hand caught in a firm handshake with Grisha. The older man gave Levi a nod before walking back into the room to comfort his old lady.  

Levi caught Erens gazing over his mothers shoulder, the boys expression anxious, obviously not wanting Levi to leave just yet. Levi gave the boy a soft smile, but shook his head, silently communicating that he couldn't stay. Levi turned and navigated his way through the hospitals' halls and out into the parking lot. Resting against his bike for a few moments. Levi wanted to stay, wanted to run back in that room and all but glue himself to Eren's side wanting desperately to comfort and protect him. Levi knew that wasn't an option for. So instead of dwelling on it and torturing himself about the fact he'd probably never see the blue eyed boy again, he got on his bike, and drove away. 

Levi showed up at the hospital a few days later after hearing Eren was getting released from the hospital the following day. He made his way through the maze of halls and finally stood at the threshold of Erens private room. It was past visiting hours so Levi knew Grisha and his old lady wouldn't be around to kick him out. Levi entered the cramped room, Eren sat under starchy hospital sheets, a spiderman comic sat on his lap. As soon as he heard the door open with a heavy swoosh, Eren looked up, face lit with excitement.  
The boy thinking he wouldn't be able to see Levi again.  
"LEVI!" the boy beamed at Levi.  
"Hey kid." Levi made his way to the chair situated next to the bed.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Came to see you kid, hows the arm?"  
"Broke. Gotta have this dumb thing on for like a month!" Eren held up his arm showing off his white cast already covered in messy scrawl, no doubt from his friends visits.  
"Makes you look tough, kid." Levi offered.  
Eren responded with an expression of pure pride at the complement.  
"OH! I have something for you!" Eren exclaimed, leaning over to the set of plastic drawers next to the head of his bed. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a package of Sour Patch Kids, handing them to Levi."Got them when i went for a walk to the cafeteria."  
Levi's throat closed up. This was probably the sweetest kid he'd ever met. A smile cracked his stony features.  
Just as Levi was about to thank Eren for one of the only gifts he had ever received a nurse walked in the room, clearly surprised to find anyone but Eren. "Excuse me sir, visiting hours are over, you'll have to come back tomorrow."  
"I was just leaving " Levi said standing up reluctantly.  
He turned to Eren who had a hopeful expression on his face "Will I ever see you again?!"  
"Sure hope so, Eren" Levi replied throwing a wink at Eren before rounding the corner out of Eren's room.  
Eren sat in a haze for the rest of the night, butterflies hitting the walls of his stomach, thinking about Levi. He thought back to the first time they had met. He had been sent off to get something from the vending machine while Hannes and his dad 'had a word'. That wasn't new for Eren, he spent most his time around the MC clubhouse, and his dad was almost always 'having a word', so that meant Eren spent most of his days helping his mom with chores around the clubhouse and their home if he wasn't out getting into trouble with his friends. He had noticed someone waiting behind him, he turned tentatively to regard the stranger. He was tall - well at least he was when Eren was five anyways - and pale. His skin made of ivory. He wasn't overly muscled but well toned and obviously strong. Wisps of black hair from his undercut rested softly against his forehead, the rest of his features strong and angular. He wore a black t-shirt under his leather cut that fit snugly, defining his evenly toned muscles. Eren was captivated by his icy blue eyes. He was the most beautiful person Eren had ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kudos, comments or feedback is always SUPER appreciated :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is 30, Eren is 16

Eren sat on top of the picnic table on the roof of Garrisons clubhouse, chucks tapping against the wood seat, his shoulder leaning against Reiners. A long set of earphones connected them. It was late in the afternoon and the club party was just starting. His fathers MC parties went on for hours, but more often than not everyone had passed out before midnight on top of the pool table or the bar counter, or the floor. Bodies strewn all over the place, MC members tangled with the bodies of naked hookers. After the old members passed out all their left over booze and green were free game for Eren and his friends.

Old lady's, wives, friends, cousins, and members from other clubs milled around them on the roof enjoying the sun of late July.

"Heads up! Scouts are here" someone yelled from behind them.

Erens head snapped up, scanning the group of men that had just joined the crowded roof, the back of their cuts were the Scouts insignia, an overlapping white and black wing. He wondered if Levi was here.

Eren felt a squeeze on his knee; he popped his earbud out turning his attention to Reiner.

"You want me to go grab us some booze for later?" his hand still resting on Erens knee.

"Yeah" Eren smiled.

Reiner stood, running a hand through his short, choppy, blond hair. He leaned over, pulling Erens face close to his "And don't go anywhere"

Eren rolled his eyes and put his earphones back in, resuming his head bobbing and foot tapping. Before long a shadow fell across Eren and a pair of black leather boots stood on the blacktop in front of him. He looked up.  
There he was, just as Eren had remembered him. All pale skin, ebony hair and icy blue eyes, the corner of his mouth pulled up. A black shirt hugged his chest tightly under his worn leather cut; a deep v disappeared under ratty, low-slung jeans.

"Eren fucking Yeager" he smirked.

"Levi." the younger beamed up at the older male, jumping to his feet. Eren stood just a few inches above the raven haired man.

Levi pulled a pack of cigarettes from inside his cut, Eren watched as he lit one "You've grown"

"You've aged" Eren responded, but he didn't really mean it, the man standing in front of him hadn't changed at all since the day they met.

Levi, threw his head back in a throaty chuckle that had Eren's pants tightening uncomfortably.

Levi took a drag from his cigarette "What are you now, kid, eighteen? Nineteen?"

Eren opened his mouth to reply but heard his answer come from behind him "Sixteen." Reiner hissed.

Recognition dawned on Levi. He knew the blonde haired brawny kid. He had fallen into Grishas lap a few years ago and already had quite the rep. The kids mom split shortly after he was born and left him with a good for nothing father that didn't give two shits about him, who later died in a motorcycle collision. No one would take the kid on since he acted like a stick of dynamite with a short fuse; always waiting to blow.

Reiner glared at Levi, hands clenched into fists "You better step the fuck off Eren, Scout"

Eren put his hand on Reiners shoulder giving it a small squeeze "Dude, it's cool. He's friends with dad"

"They aint friends babe, he's in business with him. You shouldn't be around this prick, he's dangerous. If Grisha could take this fucker down he would." Reiner shrugged.

Levi took another long, casual drag "Tch. Heard you killed a couple Military MC guys last week and that Reiss is gunning for you. Don't you think having Eren glued to your side is dangerous for him?"

Eren jerked his hand away like it had been resting on a hot stove, staring wide eyed at Reiner. He knew shit went down when business between MC's went bad but he never expected his nineteen year old brother to be involved. He knew he got into some serious fights and that every conversation with the guy was like playing Russian Roulette; a surprise as to when he was going to blow. But Eren never thought he would be capable of killing.

"Fuck. You." Reiner was fuming, his dark eyes locked on Levi.

Levi shrugged and took a drag.

"Reiss'll kill you." Eren said astonished. Reiss was bad news, he had connections all over and got shit done quiet.

"No one's coming, I already took care of it" Reiner said still staring daggers at Levi.

"Fuck." Eren hissed "You need to leave right now."

Reiner faced Eren "I'm keepin' you safe Eren, and I sure as hell aint leavin you alone with this asshole."

"How long you been glued to his fuckn' side brat? How long you going to keep acting like you're his man?" Levi sneered 

"I  _AM_ his man" Reiner spat through his teeth. 

"Your are not my man. I can't believe you.." 

"Ere-" Reiner began to protest but Eren cut him off "Just. Go." 

"This isn't over Eren. We're talking later." Reiner snarled over his shoulder as he stalked off into the crowd and through the door to the stairwell. 

Eren relaxed and settled into his spot on the picnic table, Levi taking a seat next to him. 

"Can't say I blame him. If I was his age, and you were mine, I'd be doing the same." 

Eren's heart fluttered at the thought of being Levi's. "I not his." 

"He doesn't seem to think that" 

"He just sleeps around." Eren snorted.

 

"He's just trying to make you jealous. Anybody could see how bad he wants down your pants." Levi said bluntly. 

"Ugh" Eren practically gagged at the thought "He's like my brother."

Levi moved his hands behind him to rock back on, his fingers brushing against Erens hip. Eren had to stop himself from scooting closer and leaning into Levi's space. 

"You just haven't found the right....girl..yet" Levi hedged. 

"Not really my thing" Eren said. He wasn't interested in girls. He wasn't even interested in having a boyfriend. He only wanted one person, and he certainly wasn't any boy, he was absolutely, positively, one hundred percent man. 

A sly smile crept across Levis lips "Hmm..If you were just a little older.." 

"Mhm?" 

Levi leaned sideways, his lips brushed against the sensitive skin on Erens jaw, goosebumps spread across Erens tan skin even in the hot summer sun. "Well, if you were a little bit older you'd be mine and I'd have you on the back of _my_  bike." 

Air filled Erens lungs in a rush, his chest expanding, and a heavy blush crept up the boys neck and settled over his cheeks. Eren sat speechless, watching as Levi stood and made his way through the crowd, throwing a glance back at the boy along with a wink. Once he regained control, Eren popped his earbuds back in and made his way to the stairwell. 

* * *

 

Levi stayed up on the roof until the crowd had made it's way downstairs to leave, keep partying or pass out, a half empty bottle of tequila and a pack of smokes keeping him company. He couldn't get the Yeager kid out of his head, wishing desperately that he had stayed all awkward and lanky, all elbows and knees. But that kid was damn beautiful now. Perfectly sun kissed skin stretched over toned muscles. His hair that same deep chocolate brown that fell against his forehead and in front of his eyes, always reminding him of floppy puppy ears. His lush pink lips set in a permanent grin showing off a set of perfectly straight teeth. He wished he could sink teeth into those lips. And those eyes. Those gorgeous fucking eyes. Pools of Caribbean blue water mixed with deep hues of teal and flecked with fourteen karat gold.

He wanted him. It was wrong and he knew it, but he wanted Eren just the same and soon his self control was gonna run out. He opened the door to the stairwell making his decent pausing when he heard yelling from the level below. Levi wasn't usually one to pry but he leaned over the railing looking down on the pair of boys. 

"I don't want that with anyone Reiner, it's not just you!" 

"I watched you with that fucking Scout tonight! You were flirting with him!" 

"He's HOT, of course I was flirting but it's not a big deal, Reiner, he doesn't give a shit about me" Woah. Eren thought he was hot? People didn't think he was hot. People thought he was scary. And this gorgeous sixteen year old kid thought he was hot. Levi had to adjust his jeans. What was this kid doing to him?

"EXACTLY. He doesn't give a fuck like every other person. They're just going to use you and throw you away. Nobody is ever gonna love or care about you like me." Reiner was soft but threatening. Levi wanted to rip this guy a new one. This kid was sick; brainwashing Eren into thinking he couldn't do better than that fuck. Levi heard Reiner stomp down the stairs "If you aint with me, you aint with anybody" A door slammed below.  

Levi continued down the stairs. Eren sat on a step, elbows resting on his knees. He turned when he heard Levi coming down the stairs behind him. "Levi" he smiled. 

Levi didn't smile back "That kid's crazy" 

He looked away "He's just being protective. Heard my dad was trying to patch some Titans into the MC..said there's this girl..some higher ups daughter he wants me to make her my ol' lady in a couple years to join the clubs up. Ever since he found out about it he's been acting like this"

"Doesn't really sound like that's what you want.." Levi stood on the steps in front of the boy.

"It's not." Eren dropped his head, chocolate flopping in front of his eyes. 

Levi bent down, placing his hands on the step on either side of the boy "What _do_ you want?"

Eren cleared his throat, cheeks bright red.

Levi leaned in, his lips next to Erens ear "You wanna be kissed?" Levi pushed his knee between Eren's forcing his legs apart, Levi settled between them. His lips made contact with Erens neck, he kissed softly at first before sucking. Hard. Erens head rolled back. Levi took the delicate skin between his teeth biting down, testing Eren reaction. 

Erens breath was hot against Levi's skin "Yes" he breathed, barely audibly.  

Levi pulled back "Again." he growled

"Yes" Eren begged. 

And then they were on their feet. Levi pushing Eren against the wall, shoving his erection between the younger's thighs and his lips against Erens, his tongue delving into a welcoming mouth.

Eren wasn't entirely sure what to do as he had never been kissed before, anxiety gnawed at the back of his mind. What if he was no good? What if he did something wrong? Levis tongue glided against his own and explored his mouth with fervor. Eren threw his reservations to the wind and kissed Levi back as best as he knew how and with all the passion he could muster, throwing himself into the kiss, grabbing at Levi's hips beneath his shirt, shoving his tongue deep into Levi's mouth. 

Neither of them had any idea how long they stood there lost in the heated kiss, time seemed to stand still. Eren pressed his body against Levi's, desperately needing to be closer, to feel every inch of their bodies connected. Levi slid his hand down the back of Eren's jeans squeezing his backside, the other under his shirt playing with his nipple, grinding his hips against Eren's. A trail of saliva dripped down Erens chin, Levi's hot tongue lapped it up. 

"Fuck" Eren gasped for air, his lungs starved for oxygen "Oh my God" Eren couldn't remember ever feeling like this. Desperate for more his hands crept up grabbing fistfuls of ebony hair pulling Levi back into the kiss. Levi busied himself with the belt at Eren's waist, loosening it just enough to slip his hand down the front of his jeans. Eren whimpered in Levi's mouth.

"Let go" Levi growled, wrapping his hand around Eren's cock squeezing, moving his hand up and down his length "Just let go babe"

And with that Eren's muscles contracted and he exploded, cumming hard into Levi's hand, the other wrapped tightly around the boys waist keeping him standing. " _LEVI_ " Eren cried, the sound muffled by Levis shoulder. 

Levi pulled his hand from Eren's pants, his steel blue eyes locked with teal, the younger watched as Levi lapped up the physical remnants of Eren's pleasure. Eren's breath hitched at the sight of the beautiful man in front of him. "Kiss me" he breathed.

Levi was more than happy to oblige; his mouth meeting Erens again, his breath quickening. 

Eren's hands wandered, exploring the olders body, his hand snaking between Levi's thighs, cupping him. Levi groaned pushing his hips forward. Before Eren got any further Levi pulled away abruptly "Shit. This is wrong. I shouldn't be here. This shouldn't have happened" Levi muttered to himself. 

"Levi, I'm sorr-" Levi stepped back putting some distance between them.

"This is on me." Indecision danced across his features. He wanted more. He wanted to take Eren right then and there, but he knew better. And before he could make any more colossal fuck ups today he sprinted down the rest of the stairs, the door slamming behind him, racing outside. 

"Shit....Shit. Shit.  _SHIT."_ Levi's hands were running through his hair frantically. 

"Boy, did you just fuck up." 

Levi knew the voice. Shit was he fucked. He turned, locking eyes with Grishas. Perfect. He was cornered in the alley. Levi knew there was only one possible ending to this scenario, and he didn't much like it, but knew he deserved it. He had this coming for a while now and tonight's incident was just the icing on top of the most fucked up cake Levi called his life, but was he just going to give up and die with his tail between his legs? Hell no. He went for his piece but wasn't quick enough, his shoulder exploded in pain, the force of the bullet knocking him flat on his back. Shit he fucking hated getting shot, it was a real pain in the ass. 

Levi could hear heavy boots pounding against the concrete, getting closer until Grisha was standing over him, his boot landing harshly on his fresh wound. " _Fuuuuck"_  

"Fortunately for you I need you alive since I got too much business with you and your pres. But if you ever come near Eren again, I'll put you in the ground, Scout, you feel me?" His boot biting into his shoulder. 

"Understood." Levi croaked. 

"We've called Erwin to come collect you." 

Oh boy, how considerate, Levi thought to himself. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
